Got Whatever It Is
by ChesirexXxTwinz
Summary: I don't know what to do and every time I try and tell him how I feel it comes out "I love you"
1. Chapter 1

HEY~! It's Uo here! and i'm presenting my first...MY FIRST CHAPTER STORY! =D I hope everyone enjoys and will pleeeease Review. I got to know if you want me to continue this story. .; this my first one so info is needed.

Also! Sorry that Jynx and I haven't posted anything. We've been Busy...and we mean busy... X.x

* * *

His teeth chattered a million miles an hour as he sat on the bleachers in the freezing cold weather.

"H-how can t-these players play in t-this weather?" Roxas stuttered while watching the team warm up for there game.

"They're used to playing in different kinds of conditions," Hayner answered as he nudged Roxas playfully before looking back to the field.

"Well, I told you to dress warmly because it was going to be cold. But someone doesn't listen," came Sora's voice who had appeared carrying 3 cups in his hands. By the smell after he was given a cup was hot chocolate. Anxiously taking a sip, Roxas let the chocolatey goodness spread throughout his body. He held the cup with both hands, keeping the cup close to his lips, as he peered onto the field as his home team took there positions on the field. It had been Sora's idea to come watch the school's baseball team...in the cold weather of course. Another factor would be that Sora's boyfriend, Riku was on the varsity baseball team. With a sigh, Roxas zipped up his jacket then went back to watching the game.

* * *

"GO RIKU! HIT US A HOMER!" Sora cheered as he watched a silver haired teen walk up to the plate. He gave Sora a wink before he took up his stance at home plate. The pitcher from the other team stood there, glancing from the first base where the opposing team was leading off from the base then back to the batter. He wound his arm before pitching the ball straight down the plate.

"STRIKE ONE!" The Umpire called out causing the fans in the stands to call out.

Roxas stared in boredom as he watched the pitcher wind up for another throw or whatever you call it. A pitch? Eh...who cares? The stands erupted in cheers after watching Riku hit a long drive down center field. The opposing team scrambled to get the ball, which by the time of the players had the ball in there hand, Riku was standing proudly on third base.

Roxas watched with a bored expression as one of their own players strike out, causing the teams to switch up. As the players took the field, one player in particular stood out as he made his way to the pitchers mound.

"Who's that?" Roxas asked, while pointing to the new pitcher. The spiky red hair standing out among all others on the field.

"That's Axel. The coach must've been desperate to have pulled out the big guns," Sora answered not even glancing away from the field. Of course he kept his attention on a certain silver haired boy who was standing at first base.

"Is he new?" Hayner asked having obviously never seen the boy before.

"Kinda. He came to our school at the beginning of the season. The coach uses him for when we're down on runs," Sora stated. How did he know this? He's been to every game since the season started. Then hearing about being 'down on runs', Roxas looked to the score board to see the score 5-2. And it was only the second inning.

"So he's a secret weapon?" Roxas pointed out lazily.

"Basically."

* * *

"STRIKE THREE! YOU'RE OUT!" Roxas stared in amazement after watching this Axel guy strike all three batters out. Sora cheered, along with everyone else in the crowd, as they watched the opposing team walk out onto the field.

"Secret weapon…I can see why," Roxas muttered as he took the last sip of his hot chocolate.

Sora nudged his brother, who turned questioning to him, smiled and pointed that he was going over to the dug out. Shrugging, Roxas watched his younger brother jump up and walk quickly over to the team.

"You know, baseball can be brutal when it wants to be," Hayner stated, remembering the close call earlier. The coaches had gotten into a huge argument over something which Roxas diddn't understand. Also the dispute between the 2nd base man on their team and the runner from the opposing team.

"Yea, I guess," Roxas said, his eyes wandering to the field until they landed on the familiar red head. Who at that moment turned his gaze to lock eyes with Roxas. A feint blush appeared on his face after the red head had winked at him.

"I saw that." Roxas shook his head and looked over to his brother who had returned from the dug out and had smirk on his face. He turned his head to Hayner who was also smirking.

"What do you mean?" Roxas asked obviously confused.

"Axel winked at you. Definite sign that he thinks you're cute," Sora put as he nudged his brother.

"Well...I'm not into boys. I have a girlfriend!" Roxas protested while crossing his arms as if to prove a point.

"Yet, she didn't come with us today-" Hayner started.

"Because it's freezing-"

"-where as you two could cuddle for warmth," Roxas shut his mouth, not being able to come up with a snappy come back.

"She hasn't been hanging out with you for a while. An OBVIOUS sign that she's getting frisky with someone else,"

"Namine is too nice-"

"Which has always deceived men through-out the ages-"

"Will you stop interrupting me!" Roxas stated as he looked back to the game. Sora and Hayner gave knowing smiles to each other before looking back to the game.

* * *

"15-5! Traverse High wins!" The umpire called out after the last out. The stands erupted in shouts of excitement as they watched the teams tap forearms with each other. As soon as the game ended, Roxas had gotten up from the stands, past the cheering people, to stand on the concrete by the dug out. However long it was, he was joined by Hayner and Roxas after the crowd had subsided. The players had all left the dug out except for three who were chatting as they left the field to join them.

"Congrats!" Sora shouted as he jumped into Riku's arms, who had dropped his bag in surprise. He smiled down at Sora before giving him a kiss on the cheek.

Roxas rolled his eyes, a smile on his lips at seeing how happy his brother was.

"I say we should go out to celebrate," Axel suggested, who turned to give Roxas a smile. Trying to hide his blush, Roxas looked to Hayner who was standing next to a blonde haired teen. He wore the same uniform as the other two and was wearing a beanie instead of a ball cap. His name was Seifer, he thought that was the name Hayner introduced him as; he hadn't been paying attention.

"Pizza?" Riku offered as he picked up his bag, an arm slung around Sora's shoulders.

"Sure," everyone answered in unison.

* * *

"So Axel, this is my twin, Roxas. Roxas, Axel," Sora introduced after everyone had taken a seat at the pizzeria. Roxas glanced up at the red-head, giving him a small nod.

"Roxas? That's a strange name. Must be unique. You must be unique person to have that name," Sora giggled at the look Roxas had on his face after the statement. His face was beat red. His eye was twitching while he looked away from the smirking red-head.

"Quit embarrassing him, Axel," Riku murmured, a hint of humor in his voice from looking to the blonde.

"How am I embarrassing him? I'm complimenting him on such a beautiful name," At that point, Roxas got up from his seat and speed walked to the bathroom. Once he was in a somewhat secured place, he stood in front of the mirror above the sink and stared at his blushing face. He turned the faucet on to spalsh his face, hoping to the cool his face down, which helped slightly. A couple moments later, the bathroom door opened. Roxas couldn't see at first for he had a paper towel to his face.

"Sorry about the way I acted," Roxas froze in his actions, recognizing the voice.

"Really?" Roxas asked sarcastically.

"Yes."

Roxas brought the paper towel down to look at Axel, who was leaning against the counter. Realizing it now, Roxas noticed that under Axel's incredibly green eyes were green triangle tattoos that seem to complete his look. The red-head raised a brow questioningly at the blonde.

"I'm straight."

"And?" Axel leaned closer, smiling.

"And what?"

"Do I care?" By this time Axel had stood up, a hand on the counter to lean even closer.

"You should. So stop trying to flirt with me."

"Flirting, I'm just being nice."

"Stop it!"

"Stop what?"

"Go away!" Roxas shouted as he rushed out of the bathroom, leaving a laughing Axel in the bathroom.

"I'll meet you at home!" Roxas told Sora as he grabbed his jacket and house keys. His brother was about to ask why but wasn't able to for Roxas was already out the door.

"And what did you do this time?" Seifer asked once Axel sat down.

"All I did was apologized for the way I acted," Axel pouted.

"And yet?"

"He doesn't seem to like me," The group smiled just as the cheesy pizza arrived at there table.

"Maybe because you came on too strong?"

"Nah, but this kids got something that intrigues me."


	2. Chapter 2

Hey, part 2 has been posted. but again i'm going to say that I will not post part 3 unless there are reviews . just saying to everyone who reads

* * *

Roxas mumbled incoherent words as he slammed the door to his room shut then plopped belly first onto his bed. Deciding that he wanted to breathe, he turned onto his back and stared up at the ceiling.

"That was so rude," Roxas tilted his head up to look at Sora who was standing in the doorway.

"I don't know what you're talking about," the blonde stated before letting his head drop back onto the bed. He heard his brother sigh along with his footsteps signalling that he was coming closer. The weight tilted slightly as Sora took a seat on the edge of the bed.

"Walking out on us."

"Blame it on Axel. I told him I'm straight and continued to flirt with me," Roxas huffed while crossing his arms under his head. "He was being nice."

"A little too nice. Sora, you know I'm dating Namine. To have him being nice like that isn't good."

"Have you talked to Namine today?" Sora asked, jumping topics. Roxas was silent as he checked his cell phone to find no new text messages.

"No..."

"Well, maybe you should text her to see what's going on. She did say she was visiting family this weekend." Not understanding where his brother was going, he reluctantly sent a text to Namine. Sora smiled, ruffled his brother's hair before leaving.

It had been ten minutes till Roxas' phone buzzed, signaling that someone had text messaged him.

_'Hey Roxas =D im sorry i hadn't texted you earlier, my cousin had my phone. What have you been up to?'_

With a smile, Roxas clicked the reply button. "Nothing much. Went to a baseball game today. Our team won." Moments later, his phone buzzed again.

_'You and baseball? Never saw that combo ever happening. Hey, Roxas, i'll talk to you later. Dinner is ready *smiles*'_

The smile on Roxas' face disappeared as he reluctantly replied. "k"

"Ready?" Sora called out as he rushed into Roxas' room. The blonde turned from his computer to the excited brown haired boy who was dressed and ready to go.

"For what?" Sora stopped bouncing to gawk at his brother. "The Crazies! That movie came out the other day and we promised each other that we'd go see it!" Roxas raised a brow before realization hit him.

"I'll be ready soon."

"Oh, I invited Riku to join us~!" Roxas rolled his eyes as he got dressed into some warm clothes. It's suppose to be a lot colder tonight then it was earlier. After he got his shoes on, Roxas went downstairs to see that Riku was already here.

"Ok, let's go," Riku said after he watched Roxas take his jacket from the hook by the door. The three of them walked the quick distance from the house to the Riku's car, Sora sitting in front of course, while Roxas sat in back. The drive to the theatre wasn't long. 20 minutes at the most. On a good day without traffic, it was about 13 minutes.

* * *

After parking the car, the three made there way to the box office where a grouchy old lady with a weird mole on her cheek stared a Roxas and Sora with a raised brow. "Are you two old enough?" Before the two could defend themselves, Riku intervened.

"Yes. We are all 18." The old lady's eyes changed from questioning to admiring when Riku placed the money on the table. "Of course they are," she murmured while staring at Riku with a seductive look.

"I hate when you do that..." Sora mumbled after the three walked inside. Riku smirked as he laced his and Sora's fingers together.

"Trust me, my heart belongs to you and always will," Roxas rolled his eyes at the whole exchange as he walked up to the concession.

"Well fancy meeting you here, stranger." Roxas jumped slightly, a cold chill running down his spine, before turning around to come face to face with a familiar red-head.

"Hey Axel," Riku called out as he and Sora joined the two.

"You guys invited him?" Roxas asked impatiently.

"No, it's just a coincidence," Axel said nonchalantly while waving his hand as if to signal that it really was a coincidence and not a plan by Sora and Riku. Roxas' eye twitched as he watched the three mingle.

* * *

"I must admit...that was a creepy movie" Riku stated once the movie was over and all four of the teenagers walked out of the theatre. The air seemed to have gotten colder just like Roxas had thought it would. "It wasn't creepy, it's was awesome!" Axel commented.

"You both are creepy," Sora commented as he huddled into Riku's arms.

"Aw! That's not nice to say!" the red head whined while rubbing his head. The groups started heading toward the parking lot as they continued to chat.

"It was...ok," Roxas stated with his arms crossed and looked to the three with boredom.

"Oh really?" Axel questioned curiously, an evil glint in his eyes.

"Yes really." At that the blonde stopped, along with the red head slowly advancing on the smaller boy.

"Oh really?" Axel asked again as he paused and leaned closer to Roxas.

"Y-yea." The red-head smirked knowingly in his still leaning position.

"So who was it that was clutching my arm every few minutes when something popped out of nowhere or when someone got killed?" A blush spread across his face, causing Roxas to look away in defeat. Axel stood up straight, his eyes showing satisfaction.

"You're an a-hole, you know that!" Roxas stated before walking away to Riku's car.


	3. Chapter 3

Hey guys, Uo here ^^ heres chapter 3. Like i've said before, please read and review. i might just take this story down. I'll probably post more of this story only depending on reviews.

also, sorry about if theres some spelling mistakes, i don't own microsoft word on my laptop.

* * *

"Don't you remember in elementary school? About whenever a boy picks on you?" Sora questioned the next day as the two got ready for school.

"No…what?" Roxas asked in a bored tone, not really caring what the answer was.

"That when a boy picks on you, they must have a crush on you," Roxas' eye twitched as he abruptly placed his bag over his shoulder.

"What a load of bull" he said before walking out the door. Sora stared after his brother, a sigh escaping his lips.

* * *

"Namine," Roxas called out, spotting the blonde in front of the school. Said person turned around, a small smile on her lips.

"Hey Roxas," she said sweetly once Roxas caught up to her. "I'm sorry for not texting you back."

"It's ok. Sora and I, along with Riku, went to go see a movie. I accidently left my cell phone at home," Roxas stated sadly but smile when Namine smiled in understanding. Roxas was about to say something else but the bell interupted them.

"I'll see you later," Namine called out as she turned to leave. Sighing sadly, Roxas went to class. Just as he turned to walk the other way, he bumped into someone, which caused him to drop his bag and books in hand.

"I'm sorry!" The other blonde shouted as he dropped to floor to pick up the mess.

"It's cool, I wasn't watching where I was going." The boy shook his head vigorously as he handed the last of the books to Roxas.

"No! It's ok. I'm new so of course I'm going to be clumsy." Roxas stared at the person in front of him. He had a weirdly shaped mohawk. That's all he could remember, through out the day, aside from the fact of his name.

"I'm Demyx."

* * *

"Nononononononononono!" Roxas hollered, trying to run as fast he could. He huffed in exhaustion as he dodged the people in hallway and finally made it outside.

"Little...bit more..." He jumped over a bench that stood in his way, under some people who were high fiving and a girl, all to come up short in the end.

"Nooooooo!" Roxas cried as he dropped to his knees as he watched the bus, his mode of transportation home, leaving the school grounds. People stared at him as they passed by, and all the blonde did was sulk there. After a couples minutes passed, he pulled out his phone.

"Hello?"

"Sora, are you on the bus?"

"No, I told you I wasn't riding the bus today and that I would be staying after. Why?"

"Because...I...uh...missed the bus," He heard his brother chuckle into the phone before responding,

"Do you want a ride home with Riku and I?" Roxas raised a brow into the phone. "You forgot already. I told you that I was staying after to watch Riku's practice," Closing his eyes, Roxas could feel a headache coming on, for he would regret his choice and missing the bus.

"Yea, I would love a ride. I'll be over at the field soon," Roxas said in a fake cheery voice before hanging up.

"So you're coming to my practice, huh?" The blonde nearly jumped out of his skin at the familiar voice. He slowly turned around to come face to face with the familiar jerk.

"Not by choice," Roxas defended as he turned back around, his hands behind his head.

"Aw, and here I was excited to find out that you came to see me practice," Axel said in false excitement.

"What makes you think I'd want to watch you practice? You're an A-hole, remember?"

"Who wouldn't?" Roxas sent a glare his way before making his way to the baseball fields. All the way there, Axel was surprisingly quiet. It nearly made Roxas feel bad for what he said to him recently. Again, nearly. It hadn't taken long but the two made it to the fields.

"Now you're walking with him, I thought you hated him. Or did you two finally become best friends?" Sora flung questions left and right after Roxas had taken a seat next to his brother.

"No. No. No. And to any other questions you might have, No!" Sora couldn't help but laugh as he noticed a faint blush on his brother face.

* * *

"Oi, Axel. Why are you late?" Riku called out, noticing the red-head had entered the dug out.

"Sorry Riku. I found a lost lamb on the way here. I just had to escort it to safety." Riku raised a brow before looking over to the stands where he saw Sora and the newly present Roxas. Smirking, he turned back to Axel.

"A lost lamb, huh? You must have a soft spot for cute animals," Axel adjusted his cap before placing his glove on his left hand. He glanced at Riku, smirking slightly as he sat down on the concrete bench.

"So it's obvious. You like Roxas, and I don't mean like, I mean love," Riku said, getting straight to the point.

"I must be if you're pointing it out. Though the kid is tough..."

"Maybe you don't listen to what he says. He's straight. He has a girlfriend. He's not interested-"

"Nah, he's interested. That's why he blushes every time I flirt with him."

"Oh, so that's what you were doing. I thought you were, as he would say, 'being an A-hole'?"

"Riku, you know how I can be. But like I said at the Pizzeria, 'He's got something that intrigues me.' Eyes that cut you like a knife and those lips...what ever he's got, it just blows me away..." Axel said earnestly, a hand over his heart. Riku stared, slightly surprised at the way Axel is acting but a small smile appeared on his lips as he sat down next to his friend.

"There's just something about him that makes my heart go haywire."

* * *

"Hey, isn't that Namine?" Sora questioned, squinting his eyes to look in one direction. Roxas looked over to find that it was indeed Namine. Hopping off the bleachers, Roxas casually walked over to her. He ignored Sora telling him he should stay put. He had learned the hard way as to why he should have listened.

"Yeah. So-...Hey Roxas, what are you doing here?" Namine asked, obviously shocked at seeing the blonde.

"Yeah, I missed-" He was interrupted when he spot someone unfamiliar person leaning against the wall. He hadn't seen this kid around school before. He looked down at Roxas, a smirk on his face.

"I'm sorry Roxas, I-I didn't want you to find out-"

"Nah, it's ok. Just wish you could've told me sooner or better yet, before this happened," Roxas said in a way too calm voice. He could clearly see the hurt and sadness in her eyes but he just turned and walked away.

"Rox-" Sora was silenced at the site of Roxas, who had a straight face and was unbelievably calm looking.

"I'm good," he stated while taking out his cell phone.

"No...you're not," Sora said cautiously, his eyes shifting to the field where he saw that Riku and Axel were looking in there direction. Sora bit his lip as he turned his gaze back to Roxas.


	4. Chapter 4

"Hey Roxas~!" Sora called out while opening the door to his brothers room. Roxas rolled over in his bed to give his brother a lazy look. The brunette smiled as he made his way around the piles of clothes on the floor, then finally collapsing on messed up bed which held a tired looking blonde.

"Do you want to go to hang with Axel and Riku out on the patio?" The blonde narrowed his eyes in confusion as he watched his brother with that stupid grin of his.

"I promise I won't let Axel be a asshole to you," Roxas brought his covers over his head to block his twin out of view. "pleeeeeease~!" Unfortunately, not the noise.

"Alright already!" Roxas huffed as he threw the covers off of him and onto his brother. His brother cheered as he sat there with the blankets covering him.

"Sora?" Roxas questioned after getting dressed, noticing how quiet it had gotten. He turned around find that his brother was gone. How he managed to get out without making a noise, who knew? With an irritated sigh, the blonde made his way downstairs.

When he walked onto the patio, he noticed one more person sitting and laughing with the group. He was familiar looking, but before he could put the pieces together, he was dragged toward the table by his brother.

"Demyx this is my brother Roxas." The light bulb in Roxas' head flicked on when he realized it.

"You were the one I literally ran into." The mohawked man nodded with a smile on his face.

"Good thing you remember me or I would've thought I gave you brain damange from that running into inccident." Roxas couldn't help but smile as he sat himself between Sora and Demyx.

"Demyx here joined out team the other day. He's freakin' fast as heck!" Sora informed after a moment. At the mention of baseball, Roxas couldn't help but roll his eyes.

"So what are we doing?" Riku questioned while looking around the table.

"Well, we're hanging out. I don't want to go out so we are staying home today." Sora stated while crossing his arms across his chest to state that his opinion won't change. The whole group laughed as they continued talking about random things.

"Well, it _is _a nice break from practice." Axel commented for the first time that Roxas' has been out there. He actually didn't notice him.

"We should play hide-n-seek!" Sora interupted with a smile, causing everyone to look at him. Reluctantly everyone agreed to play. Demyx was dubbed the tagger person and was made to stand by the tree and count to 100.

Roxas mumbled from his seated position next to the house. He was cleverly hidden by the bushes that surrounded the area. Only way to find him in there is to move a bunch of leaves and branches before finding him. It was his favorite hiding spot. Mostly because no one's been able to find him while in his spot.

The blonde was leaning against the house, biding his time while listening to the shouts of Demyx looking for everyone. The sound of footsteps rushing by his spot didn't alarm the blonde til he heard the person moving the branches around. Hands emerged from the wall of leaves then the face of...Axel?

"Oh! Hey Roxas, didn't think anyone would be back here."

"Go away, I was here first." Roxas stated childishly as he watched Axel manuever into the tight hide away that used to be Roxas's spot.

"I can't move now," Axel murmured while placing a hand over the blonde's mouth before he could protest. As if on cue, the sound of rushing feet was heard and stopped right infront of the hiding spot.

"Dang it...I thought I saw him around here." Came Demyx's voice of disappointment before his footsteps retreated.

"Now he's gone. You can go-"

"Why are you so mean to me?" The blonde's mouth shut at the question, his gaze looking from the foliage to the red head.

"Because you won't stop flirting with me even though you know that I told you I was straight and I had a girlfriend."

"Had." Roxas' felt anger rise in his chest before pushing Axel away.

"Get away from me."

"Roxas?"

"Go. Axel."

"But Rox-"

"Now."

"It's because I like you, Roxas." The blonde blinked a few times at the nervous red head was just sitting there.

"...fine. Just sit here then. Doesn't appear that you'll be leaving any time soon." The two sat in an awkward silence as they listened to the screams from outside there spot.

"Roxas...Theres no other way to say it. I like you. The first time I saw you...when you walked into the room I could hardly breathe. When you smile...it's devastating," The blonde stared at ahead for a moment then turned his gaze to the red head sitting next to him. "You don't have to say anything. I get it. 'I'm straight' and falling for a guy would be the worse things do to do. But Roxas...I can't help this feeling." The blonde looked away, turning thoughts over and over in his head. Axel just sighed and looked away. He nearly jumped though, when he felt a hand holding his. The red head turned his attention to find Roxas' hands lacing their fingers tighter. He stayed quiet as the blonde lifted his hand to brush the dirt from his knuckles then held his hand under his chin. A sliver of hope raised in his chest when Roxas turned his blue eyes on him.

"I won't be...a one night stand, right?" he asked quietly.

"I'm not that type of person."

"Then Axel...I might just have to ask you out then?" The red head grinned as he pulled Roxas into him for an enourmous hug.

_When you love me I'm on top of the world_

_When you love me I can live forever_

_When you love me I am untouchable_


End file.
